samuraipizzacatsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Teyandee
Welcome Hi, welcome to Samurai Pizza Cats Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Samurai Pizza Cats - 06 - Singing Samurai Sensation! (Polly Esther without her her armor).jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 10:15, October 2, 2009 1. Can you make a page of pictures of the Big Cheese cross dressing? 2. Tell what episodes he cross dresses? 3. What outfits he was wearing including the girls' white underwear. 4. Can you also include other characters that who cross dress too? 5. Tell what episodes he cross dresses in the Kyattō Ninden Teyandee version (original version)? 6. The reason I'm asking because, I laugh so hard when he cross dresses and causes everyone to freak out when they see him cross dress Character Pictures Do you have pictures of Carla, Francine, Lucille, and the other characters because I don't see them here in SPC WIKI. - Fans Carla is my favorite character. Crossdressing Big Cheese Who asked for the pictures of Crossdressing Big Cheese? Post your request here with a signature. --Teyandee 18:01, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Not just the Big Cheese Crossdressing. Jerry Atric cross dress, the Rescue team cross dress. The Ninja Crows crossdress. Make sure you include the girls' white underwear. You did it before on "Polly and frying pan" and "Polly Esther without her armor"--Fans The only charcters that didn't cross dress are Polly, Bad Bird, and Guido. --Fans In the Fan Episodes Polly, Bad Bird (a.k.a. Good Bird), and Guido they crossdress. Is there a way to make pictures of them too? Re:Crossdressing Big Cheese Don`t worry - you request gave me an idea for the article so I want to cover the Cross-dressing theme. -- Teyandee 16:08, April 2, 2010 (UTC) You even give us other characters crossdessing? You even gives us the character pictures too. Remember the Character Picture request. It's on top of the Crossdressing Big Cheese. Re:Crossdressing Big Cheese Yes. I remember Big cheese and Jerry cross dressing (at least in KNT). Rescue members - yes (as Cheerleaders). What about girls' white underwear? You want more pictures like I will add them as soon as I will write about Pointless sisters >In the Fan Episodes Polly, Bad Bird (a.k.a. Good Bird), and Guido they crossdress I can`t make a screenshot - there is no video for the fan episodes neither my drawing skills are good. It's okay. It would have been fun to see pictures of Speedy, Bad Bird (a.k.a. Good Bird), and Guido wearing sailor school girls uniforms. Bad Bird (a.k.a. Good Bird) wears Polly's working outfit (including her pink underwear) and Polly's Pizza Cat Armor. Just make sure you get the cross dressing pictures including the characters cross dressing will be fine by me. Including the girls' white underwear okay. Re:Crossdressing Big Cheese I don`t remember Speedy crossdressing. But you may be interested in 2 details: 1) SPC 26 He dresses as a female Cuckoo bird: 2) KNT25 (Kawaii? Yattarou onna ni naru) - a feminized Yattaro (Speedy) tries to kiss Sukashii (Guido) and Pururun (Polly): a9pFXoEQuUM (From 1:56) SPC24: Both these moments was cut. Question? Does the Big Cheese's make up count as a cross dress? May be we can call it Femimization. In some episodes he also paints his nails. The Big Cheese and Jerry Atric are the only characters to have an origin story. They don't have an origin story about the Pizza Cats, Bad Bird, Francine, and the Rescue Team right? It appeares you are right. :( One question. I notice Bad Bird worked for the Pizza Cats and he became more competent than the Pizza Cats. Francine was impress she gave him a bonus. What does Bad Bird had that the Pizza Cats don't have? I notice the Pizza Cats were jealous that Bad Bird made more money than them. Maybe they are to tired to work as him - he seems to be full of interest Watch the Youtou Muramura. During the final battle Bad Bird's special attack power was able to defeat Speedy? Bad Bird is a good guy, can their fight end a draw or what? Nobody knows. Their Finishers are powerful. ''' And here is the question I really hate to ask. At the end how come Bad Bird wasn't send to Prisoner Island, since he help the Big Cheese and his evil schemes? Did the Pizza Cats ask Al to give Bad Bird a full pardon since he help them save the world? Or the bad guys and Princess Vi think Bad Bird died and the Pizza Cats is going to keep this a secret from the bad guys and from Princess Vi. Bad bird may avioded being send to island as he helped Speedy. Bad News people are wondering when there going to see the cross dressing pictures? The bad news is a have little free time on Monday-Friday and I will write an articles when I have Free time. ---- One episode where Bad Bird save Speedy's life at the fighting torument. Remember? If the Big Cheese and Jerry found out that Bad Bird stop their evil plan, would the Big Cheese send someone to kill Bad Bird if he found out? If you betray the Big Cheese, will he kill you for treason? '''I don`t think anyone can prove that the Bad bird did it. What about the betrayal - I don`t think he is so evil he can kill for this. He can call Rude Noise to finish the job - bad bird can`t fight vs. them alone ---- Unless the Pizza Cats help Bad Bird fight the Rude Noise right? I guess so - imagine the power of 4 Hissatsu combined We never see Bad Bird and Bad Max (leader of the Rude Noise) battle each other? Fans say Bad Bird can kick Bad Max's stupid ass. Because Bad Bird is strong as Speedy and Bad Bird can use his Finisher attack power to defeat Bad Max. Yes - a finisher. But what about 1-on-1 with no special attacks? Bad Bird can beat him. Bad Bird has Carla, Speedy has Polly right? Now who will get Lucille? Could it be Guido? Also who will get the spoiled and loser Princess Vi since Bad Bird doesn't want her? Maybe Bat Cat? It can be Guido. He and Speedy paid more attention to her instead of Polly when they were in girl band. AS for princess - what about Bucky. I like the ending where Speedy and Bad Bird (or Good Bird) after they destroy the comet return to earth unharm and they became the two powerful heroes and they get the girls (Carla and Polly) at the end. Don't you agree? Two warriors are now equals. AS in life - 2 enemies can become friends when facing the bigger evil. The question is - how long can it last. As long Carla is around, Bad Bird would stay good. This came to a dream where Bad Bird found a way to get rid of Princess Vi for good. He capture Bat Cat. He ties up Bat Cat and Bad Bird dress him up as Bad Bird so the Princess will think Bat Cat is Bad Bird. The Princess will marry Bat Cat and she will never figure out that she marry the wrong guy because she never pay attention to anyone. I bet Bat Cat will tried to convince her she's been dupe but she'll never listen to him. As for the real Bad Bird. Bad Bird will marry Carla. Bad Bird and Carla live happily ever after while Bat Cat lives happily never after and Princess Vi never realize she's been duped. She thinks she lives happily ever after. Do you have any pictures of Carla, in her yellow dress. Both as a child and as an adult? Did the show ever did a crossover with any other shows? AFAIK now What is the name of Bad Bird's (A.K.A. Karamaru) Hissatsu move? His move manage to knock out Speedy in the last episode. His move is strong as Speedy. I don`t think it was a Hissatsu. He used Karakara Ninpou "Majin Shinkuu Giri". http://kyattounindenteyandee.wikia.com/wiki/Video:Yattarou_vs_Karamaru With Speedy, Bad Bird, Polly, and Guido Hissatsu moves. Can they be the most powerful team ever since now Bad Bird is a good guy? I guess yes You said Princess Vi will end up with Bucky remember? So who will end up with Francine? Will Francine get upset if Princess Vi steals 'her' Bucky away? How about Speedy? About the stealing - it may get her upset if their relation will go further. At the main page I don't see Bucky, Fred, Dr. Purple, Bad Bird 2, and the New York Pizza Cats and others at the main page since I type them. Will be fixed tomorrow. Or you can just edit the main page to add them :) Thank you, but I just don't know how. One question, in the episode "Big Cheese Shows His Filmy Substance." The Big Cheese puts on his makeup and freak Jerry out. The question really is The Big Cheese tries to pick which clothes he should wear and there are crossdressing outfits. Does this count as a crossdressing scene, but he did put them on? I think he really tries to choose what to wear. Does this count? Probaly now, but it shall be mentioned in the article. I heard there was a Pizza Cat video game. If it's true can you or someone make a page in the Pizza Cats Wiki? i think it is more KNT-releated. I have Made some changes: *Fan Episodes pages 4 - deleted as we have Fan Episodes page 4 *Polly Esther Bio - deleted. Comtents copied to Polly Esther *[Francie - deleted as we have Francine *Fan episode page are joined in http://samuraipizzacats.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Fan_Episodes *A "Contains Japanese text" template is added where necessary. *A notice will be added for the sections containing possible show continuation (about Fan episodes) *Contents will be enlarged But still even if the video game is KNT-releated can you still make the page? For some time I wil work on SPC and then I back on KNT. But i don`t know yet what to write about the game? Did You really deleted the Fan Episodes or you just move them? I like the Fan Episodes. I don't want them to be deleted. Fan Episodes pages 4 was firsty moved to Fan Episodes page 4 to ensure all the pages have the same numbering system (Fan Episodes pages *) Then [Episodes pages 4 was deleted. Do you or someone have pictures of Bucky, the Rescue team, Carla, Francine, Lucille, and other characters, because when I open one of them I see the bio, but not the picture and I don't know what they look like? Its hard to find good pictures of all characters in 1 place but look here: http://www.two4u.com/pizzacats/list_en.html - it wiil give you an idea of who is show For the upcoming article the Crossdressing scene. Will the Crossdressing scenes have pictures? Because it will be fun to see them So Fan Episodes are around? * Use this pictures: (I will upload more later) *All Fan episodes are around :) I have to right click the pictures or what. I can't because they tell me to register. The pictures are gone when I typed to you. What happen. I didn't do anything. They just disappear. See the article Speedy, the Rescue team, Jerry Atric, and the Ninja Crow count as crossdressing. The Ninja Crows cross dress in ep 44 and ep 49 I just started the Crossdressing scenes page and I got a question. Are there any crossdressing scene that appear in the KNT? I remember seening one at KNT ep 21 were the Big Cheese cross dress in the restaurant and it's not shown in the SPC version. Can you put some of KNT Cross dressing scenes in the Crossdressing scenes? KNT is the "original version of SPC" - so yes it has these scenes. But i don`t want to write about Crossdressing in KNT. How old is Bad Bird's (A.K.A. Karamaru)? Could he be in his 20s or 30s? I think about 25-30. How old is the Pizza Cats, Francine, Lucille, Carla, the Rescue team, and the New York Pizza Cats? Even if some Crossdressing scenes appear only in the KNT can you put it here in the SPC Crossdressing scenes. In ep 2 I notice Lucille's brother Wally is coming home with his eyes closed, but I can tell he was drinking alcohol. Am I right?